fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukikage Yuri
Tsukikage Yuri '(月影ゆり ''Tsukikage Yuri) is a supporting character from HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. Yuri is the "light" to the "darkness" of Tsukikage Rina, thus making them twin sisters. Appearance In her civilian form, she has dark purple hair and eyes. She usually wears glasses and is seen in earlier episodes wearing a different school uniform. As Cure Moonlight, her hair becomes longer and changes into a lavender color. There are two purple roses in her hair. She wears a silver and white dress with a dark purple (almost black) bow on it. She has a white petal-like bracelet on her left wrist and an opera-length dark purple glove on the right. She also has silver boots with dark purple bows on the back of them. On the inside of the dress it features purple trimming. Her earrings and choker are also purple. On the left side of her chest is a purple rose with the green and silver HeartCatch insignia in the center. Personality Yuri is a girl who is calm and composed, however, she is greatly traumatised by the previous death of Cologne. She did display a kind and warm nature towards Rina when she becomes Cologne's new partner, and when she realises that they're twins. It is also shown that Yuri would do anything to protect her sister, no matter how different they were. History Yuri had been speaking in Rina's head ever since she was a child, advising her. Meeting Rina In HPCR14, Yuri was watching every move Rina and Cologne made, but when Rina started to get suspicious, Yuri walked away. She was next seen reading a book, where Cologne flew to her, and hugged her. Cologne said that he wanted her to meet someone. Yuri smiled and said that she knew Cologne had found a new partner, and she was fine with that. But she started crying again, because she believed that it was her fault that Cologne had died. However, Hajar appeared and turned Yuri into a Desertrian. With the help of Pretty Cure, the Desertrian was purified, and turned back into a Heart Flower. Yuri woke up, and saw Cologne and the Cures. Cologne told Yuri that his new partner was Tsukikage Rina, her twin sister. Yuri smiled, and said that she was proud of Rina, even though they had just met. She told Cologne to look after her, and Rina happily hugged her older sister. Relationships * 'Tsukikage Rina - '''Her younger twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Yuri will do anything to protect Rina. * 'Cologne - 'Cologne was Yuri's previous partner. Yuri was deeply distraught over Cologne's first death, but after she found out that Cologne had a new partner, she was happy, and told Cologne to look after Rina. * 'Akiyama Minako - 'Minako seems to look up to Yuri, and the two appear to get along like sisters. Cure Moonlight '"The flower that glistens in the light of the moon, Cure Moonlight!" 月光に冴える一輪の花、キュアムーンライト！ Gekkou ni saeru ichirin no hana, Kyua Mūnraito! ' Cure Moonlight' (キュアムーンライト Kyua Mūnraito) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yuri. Her powers are based off the moon. As Cure Moonlight, Yuri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. This is due to the existence of Cure Moonbeam. She cannot perform purification attacks any more, but she can still use sub-attacks. Attacks * Moonlight Silver Impact - '''Cure Moonlight concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy; silver light will then shine, and the enemy is knocked away. Songs Yuri's voice actress, '''Hisakawa Aya, has participated in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Nakajima Megumi, who voices Tsukikage Rina. Duets * Full Moon (along with Nakajima Megumi) Trivia Gallery Category:Stubs Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures